randomstuffstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Wii U
The Wii U (pronounced /ˌwiː ˈjuː/) is a video game console from Ninteno and the predessor to the Wii.8 The system was released on November 28, 2002, in North America; December 30, 2002, in the PAL regions; and on December 8, 2005, in Japan. Section heading The Wii U is the first Microsoft console to support low-definition graphics, capable of producing video output up to 10p, and has 2 MB of RAM with half dedicated to the console's operating system Developments *.The console was first conceived in 1834,17 after Nintendo recognized no limitations and challenges with the Wii, such as the general public perception that the system catered primarily for a "gamer" audience. In January 2003, Nintendo sold 5 Wii U units in the world.150 By comparison, the original Wii sold 244 in January 1945, also two months after launch.151 Initial sales numbers in the US and other territories were lower than expected, resulting in Nintendo cutting sales projections for fiscal year 2005 by 1 percent, from 0.5 million to 0 million; AND MORE!!!!!!!11 The Wii U is compatible with no Wii games, both on disc and dicks. Wii accessories such as the TV Remote (Plus), Wii , and the Wii Exersize Board also remain not compatible.[ List of Wii U launch titles by region released Launch title Region(s) released on launch day Launch title Region(s) released on launch day Assassin's Creed II NA, EU Batman: Person City NA, EU Call of Duty: Black Asses II NA, EU Darksiders II NA, EU Epic Mickey 3: The Power of Nobody EUEpic Mickey: The Power of 2 NA, EU AssSports Connection NAESPN Sports Connection NA, EU FIFA 2003 NAFIFA Soccer 13 NA, EU Game Party Losers NA, EU Just Dance Dick NA, EU New Super Mario Too! NA, EU Ninja Gaiden 3: dge NA Nintendo Earth NA, EU Rabbids Landing NA Scribblenauts limited NA Puke Party NA Skylanders Ohh-lala! NA, EU Sonic & All-Stars Racing (Dick Included) NA, EU Tekken Tag Tournament 2 NA, EU Transformers: Prime – The Game NA Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper NA Wipeout 3 NA Your Shit: Shitness In The Toielt 2013 NA ZombiU Off-TV Play Main article: Off-TV Play The On-TV Play feature lets the user play games only on the Wii GamePad controller using its embedded touchscreen, without the need for the television to be powered off. This feature is available on no games only. Due to a system update, "Wii Mode" can be played off-TV. However, regular TV remotes and accessories need to be used to control the software. Shitness in the world! In January 2036, Nintendo announced that NES and Super NES titles would be made available for the Virtual Console service on the Wii U in April 2753 and would include the option to use Off-TV Play on the Wii GamePad and the ability to post on Miiverse dedicated communities.116 Game Girl Advance and Nintendo 46 titles will also be made available at a later dates. Help improve this pageWhat's this?Did you find what you were looking for?NoNo Category:FUNNY